


Just Let Go

by nyx_kxk



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, Love, M/M, Romance, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyx_kxk/pseuds/nyx_kxk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never wanted to be a celebrity and so Avi tries to take control by walking on the wild side, but her life only spirals further into chaos when she's forced into a relationship with a member of One Direction to hide two of the other band mates' secret love affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Let Go

Imagine having no control over your life. No matter what you do, you can’t please anyone. No matter how loud you scream, no one hears you. Try as you might to take control of your life only to have it spiral further into chaos. That would be my life three years ago.

I come from what most people would consider an extremely prividged and high-profile family. You’ve probably heard of my older sister, Vani Malone, international popstar/model/actress/blah blah blah. To me she’s just Vani, my sister. Anyway, when she first became famous, it was a blessing because our family finally had some money. Soon, though, my mother took control of my sister’s career and my father wasn’t happy about it the choices that were being made and left us. Haven’t heard from him since so I hope he’s happy.

We had everything we could ask for and more, and with Mum finagling Vani’s career choices, we began to built a fortune. My sister’s clothing line, perfume, albums, movies...they all sold well but my sister wasn’t happy. She wanted to retire and become a writer, but Mum had always forbade it until Vani went behind her back and announced her retirement during her newest movie’s press conference.

Mum’s empire was beginning to crumble and she knew it. She began lashing out against the media’s image of our family and was making headlines, but she needed something/someone to take up where Vani left off and guess who that person was. That’s right, me. The girl who was perfectly happy standing on the sidelines. The one who no one paid any attention to and was perfectly happy being invisible. I mean, yes, there was a part of me that was jealous of Vani’s fame, but a bigger part of me was jealous of her fans who got more of her attention than I did. But if Mum had her way, I’d be the next superstar. Needless to say, she got her way.

It started with acting. Landed my first starring role in a Spielberg film, cool right? And then came the photoshoots for Versace, Dulce & Gabana, Chanel, etc. That was alright, but my self-esteem took huge hits every time they edited my body or face. And then I was making an album which debuted at #3, so that was nice. I just wasn’t passionate about any of it, all I wanted to do was go off to Uni and be a normal teenager...something I’ve always wanted.

My lack of passion might have been showing more than I’d intended because after a year of craziness, the press around my life began to subside. Mum was furious. And I think that’s where my story really begins. 

***************

“Are you telling me you want to give up everything you’ve worked so hard for?” Mum said in a cool and steely voice. It was the voice she used right before she popped her top and started yelling.

“You mean everything you’ve worked hard for, Mum. I didn’t want any of this!” My own voice was rising and I knew I was pushing it, but I didn’t care.

“Via, you know that’s not true.” Mum’s eyes were like daggers when they locked with mine. “If you quit now, all of this will vanish; our house, your car, the money. All of it. Do you really want to be so selfish?”

That stung a bit, throwing the selfish card. Was I really being selfish though? All I wanted was to go to school and be like a normal teenager. Normal teenagers weren’t puppets to their mother’s vicarious dreams.

“Mum, you know that’s not what I want...I’m just tired of doing all of this.” If there was an ounce of mercy in my mother, maybe she would show it to me now.

“Well I’m tired of your piss poor attitude, but you don’t see me quitting being your mother, do you?”

“No, that would mean letting me do what I want. That would mean you would have to pay for your botox yourself.” My face stung as her hands reached out and struck my cheek. I guess I kinda deserved it.

“I don’t want to hear another word out of you. I’ve arranged for a meeting for tomorrow morning, so be ready by eight. The car will be here at half eight.” And with that, she was down the hall and hidden away in her bedroom.

It wasn’t fair, but I had no say in the matter. Walking into the kitchen I grabbed a bottle of Ciroc and headed to my room upstairs. Taking a swig from the bottle as I sat down on my bed, the sharp taste of alcohol made my lips pucker but I quickly followed it with another gulp. I wanted to forget the argument, I wanted to forget the fact that I had no control over my life. I’d be hung over in the morning, but I couldn’t care less. I’d been an endless state of drunk/hungover/craving/drunk for the six months and I had a really good makeup team who could make me look as fresh as it gets.

Several drinks in, I could feel the effects of the booze. My vision felt like it there was a lag and it took a couple seconds for me to focus on anything in particular. It felt like I was floating on air and at any second I could just float away and never look back. Why I was ever sober was a mystery to me, it felt so much better to not feel at all.

****************

The piercing sound of my alarm sent a figurative hammer straight into my alcohol damaged brain and the urge to throw up hit me heavily. Swinging my blankets off of me, I nearly ran into my private bathroom just in time to puke straight into the porcelain toilet. I hadn’t eaten last night, due to the fact that Vogue had put me on a photoshop diet, so all that came out was bile and stomach acid. Nasty.

 

Once my stomach was emptied, I stood up and used a sheet of toilet paper to wipe my mouth off. I heard that you’re not suppose to brush your teeth after vomiting because it just pushing the acid around in your mouth, but Mum would not be happy if I showed up to the meeting with puke breath. Then again, Mum should feel grateful I’m going to her stupid meeting at all. I didn’t even know what the meeting was for, probably some stupid record deal or a stupid modelling contract. I didn’t care anymore, I’d just do whatever they wanted me to.

 

Since I wasn’t sure exactly what kind of meeting it was going to be, I dressed in semi-business casual...emphasis on casual. Jeans and a blouse, Mum would hate it but I didn’t care. I had a headache and I knew it was only going to get worse while discussing business ventures.

 

It was already half seven, I didn’t have time to call Ellie. Ellie is my makeup and hairstylist. It was okay though, it was just a meeting...it wasn’t like it was an appearance or anything like that. So I did my own makeup, like how I use to back before I even had a makeup artist; heavy on the eyeliner and mascara. Mum was going to absolutely kill me, but we didn’t have time to change it as it was nearly half eight now.

 

As I left my room and began the descent downstairs, I could hear Mum on the phone. She was talking business figures, as per usual. I just ignored her and went into the kitchen as an idea hit me. Smiling smugly to myself, I grabbed a water bottle from the cupboard and emptied it in the sink. Grabbing a new bottle of Ciroc, I poured it into the water bottle. No one would know the difference, I would just have to be careful to just take small sips so I didn’t get too wasted too fast. Putting everything away, I went back into the living room to find Mum.

 

“What the hell do you think you’re wearing?!” Mum shouted, not even bothering for a build up.

 

“I’m wearing clothes. Does it matter?” I asked, taking a sip from the water bottle and fighting the urge to pucker my lips.

 

“What about that horrendous makeup job? You didn’t even bother to call Eloise did you?” Mum glared at me. “You are completely selfish, I cannot believe you. Your sister never did anything like this!”

 

“No, Mum, she didn’t. She just went behind your back and announced her retirement!” I shouted back, my anger boiling inside of me.

 

Mum’s glare was icy and I could feel her retracting back into her business woman shell. It was half eight and right on time, there was a honk outside. “You better not throw this opportunity away, that’s all I have to say.” Mum gave me one last hateful look before turning and walking out the front door, leaving me no choice but to follow.

*****************

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air. Mum was checking her makeup in the bathroom mirror, not even paying attention to my freak out.

 

Mum turned her gaze to me and didn’t even bother to stifle her annoyed expression. “Look, it’s simply a way for you to get more publicity and expand your fan base.”

 

“To what? Pre-pubescent teenage girls?!” Feeling my voice rise, I closed my eyes and tried to count to ten without getting even more pissed off.

 

“They are the exact demographic who can push you to number one in the charts, which is something you need for this next album.” Mum said, “If you don’t build the fan base now, you’ll have to work three times as hard to get the following required. And since you’re lazy, this should be a breeze.”

 

“Mum, I can’t just fake being in a relationship with someone! It’s wrong...immoral...deceiving. Why does it have to be set up? Why can’t he find someone himself?”

 

“Why the hell is it so hard for you to understand? You act as his girlfriend to distract the public from the real issue. It’s not that hard. All you have to do is go out to dinner a few times, be seen together, attend his shows, and act like a couple.” Mum’s usual glare had an added hint of malice as she spoke.

 

“If it’s so simple, why don’t you do it? It’d make for some pretty interesting headlines, don’t you think?!” I rolled my eyes and reached for my water bottle. Taking a swig, I managed not to flinch at the burning in my throat.

 

I could see Mum fighting the urge to reach out and strike me and even though I knew I shouldn’t, I wanted to push it even further. “But wait, that would require you to actually do something instead of using your daughters to do it for you.”

 

And where most people would show signs of hurt or emotion, Mum’s icy glare got even colder as she looked at me with what some would assume to be hatred. “You need to shut up right now and get back in there and sign the damn thing. I couldn’t give two shits what you want to do, you’re going to do right by this family.”

 

“What family? We’re not a family, I’m the puppet and you’re the puppetmaster!”

 

“Via, this is the last time I’m going to say this before I drag you out of this bathroom by your ear. Get your ass back in that conference room, look him in the eye, and sign the damn paper.” Mum’s threat was laced with honesty and I knew she’d do exactly as she said. With a sigh of defeat, I walked out of the bathroom and back into the meeting room. And there he was, sitting at the end of the table on the other side of the room. One Direction’s Liam Payne. Every teenage girl’s dream date was sitting before me and all I wanted to do was run in the opposite direction and not look back. Agreeing to be his girlfriend was like agreeing to hand over all rights I had as a person to my mother but I knew I had no choice but to go along with it.

****************

The silence between Liam and I was completely awkward as it should have been. We had literally never met before and yet we were suppose to be dating. I wasn’t even sure Liam would be the type of guy I’d normally go for. He was muscular, but not overly so, he had big puppy dog eyes, but they seemed to have a smoldering effect that I could imagine girls swooning at. He was articulate, which was always something I appreciated, but because I knew nothing about him, I just couldn’t find myself being attracted to him.

 

I’d never really dated before, there hadn’t been enough time and Mum didn’t want me to get distracted from work. But now that she was basically forcing me into dating someone, I wasn’t sure I wanted to. It just seemed so pretentious. You meet someone, you get to know each other, and you either break up or get married. And even getting married isn’t a promise that everything will work out, 50% of marriages end in divorce. Wow, I’m feeling cryptic.

 

“So....you’ve got a new album coming out?” Liam’s voice broke the silence and pulled me out of my thoughts.

 

“Oh, yeah. I guess.” I shrugged. Yeah, and I’m dating you so I can boost record sales. But I didn’t tell him that, it sounded kinda bitchy...even for me.

 

“Well, this deal should definitely work out good for you then,” Liam said, looking up at the ceiling and talking nonchalantly. “And if the media reacts to our relationship like they expect them too, then all news of Larry Stylinson should be wiped out and Modest can finally get off our arses.” There was a hint of anger in the last part of that sentence, which sparked my interest, but I didn’t want to push him on it.

 

“Oh...yeah.” I said instead, letting the conversation stay open in case Liam wanted to add anything...but he didn’t. At least not on that subject.

 

“You were in that movie with Johnny Depp right?”

 

“Huh? Oh, yeah. That was alright.” I shrugged, knowing full well that I was coming off as indifferent to it all.

 

“Just alright? You got to meet Johnny Depp! And you’ve got a new album coming out! You should be more excited! I know I would be.”

 

Anger bubbled up inside of me and I stood up in the small empty conference room where we were suppose to be going over the details of the contract. “First of all, don’t ever tell me how I should be feeling. And second, if I’d actually wanted any of this, then yes, I’d be excited. But I don’t want any of this. And lastly, this ‘relationship’ isn’t going to be real. It’s just something my deceitful mother has concocted to get me further in album sales. So I’ll leave to work out the rest of the contract with your management and I’ll work out the rest with mine. Good day.”

 

And with that, I was out of the room and down the hall where Mother was waiting with Liam’s management. “Done so soon?” The twinkle in her eye made me want to vomit.

 

“I’m ready to leave.” I said, walking out of the building and sliding into the car with a huff. So far, the day had gone surprisingly horrible and all I wanted to do was go home and sleep for the next ten years.

*****************


End file.
